ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Gargano
Jakob "Jake" Louis Gargano (born June 15, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling where he currently competes on their Animosity brand. After spending the majority of his career so far on the Independent circuit, Gargano signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in November 2013 and was immediately added to their Animosity roster where he is set to make his debut within the next few weeks. Early life Gargano was born as Jakob Louis Gargano on June 15, 1983 in a poor neighbourhood in Brooklyn, New York. Gargano had a rough childhood due to him being an only child until his mother cheated on his father and had an affair which led to the birth of his half brother, Matthew. Gargano grew up as a wrestling fan and would sneak into the living room once his parents had gone to bed to watch as they were completely against it, especially his mother who thought it was way too violent. Gargano was a big fan of Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage and Ricky Steamboat and knew from an early age that he wanted to become a professional wrestler. After completely high school in 2005, Gargano went to the University of Michigan located in Flint, Michigan where he studied law and had plans to get into law enforcement before deciding against it and opting to begin training in wrestling. Gargano would meet his future wife, Alessia D'Amore while attending the University of Michigan. After finishing school, Gargano started training at the NWA Great Lakes Pro Wrestling School. Professional wrestling career Training and Independent circuit Gargano later started training with Dusty Rhodes and one of his idols, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, before beginning to take bookings for independent promotions in Michigan. World Elite Wrestling (2013–present) On November 17, 2013, Gargano signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was placed on their Animosity brand. After signing his contract, Gargano was paired up with Melanie Salcedo as his manager and is scheduled to make his debut as a heel for the first time in his career having mostly played a fan favourite character. Gargano officially made his debut on the November 18, 2013 episode of Animosity in a segment as he proceeded to introduce himself, while also answering the challenge of WEW Champion, Chris McKenzie who had issued an open challenge a week prior, while also being granted the chance to choose who he faces at the upcoming PPV. Gargano implored McKenzie to choose him as his opponent despite having just signed, before talking down the champion and saying that his whole "Virus" persona was just smoke and that if they stepped into the ring there would be a new champion and that he just didn't have the passion nor the drive to beat him. Gargano then stated that if McKenzie really wanted to be a great champion and prove that he was the top dog on Animosity he needed to forget about the people and stop pandering to them and refer to them by what they truly are and that's mindless sheep, thus solidifing his heel status. Gargano appeared later in the night in a segment with his manager, Melanie Salcedo talking about what he said in the ring towards McKenzie. Personal life Gargano married model and former professional wrestler Alessia D'Amore in 2011. In early 2013 it was revealed that Alessia had filed for divorce, with the divorce being finalized in March 2013. Gargano has one half-sibling – Matthew Gargano who is also a professional wrestler and professional body builder. In November 2013, TMZ reported that Gargano is currently dating WEW Diva Melanie Salcedo. In wrestling Finishing moves *''M.A.D.T – Made a Dude Tap'' (Stepover toehold facelock) *Spear Signature moves * Belly-to-belly suplex * Diving leg drop bulldog * German suplex * Half nelson dropped into a neckbreaker * Hip toss * Military press into a Spinebuster * Rolling fireman's carry slam * Running lariat * Running leaping shoulder block * Running neck snap to a bent–over opponent * Spin-out powerbomb * Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover * Vertical suplex powerslam followed by a pin Nicknames *'"Mr. WEW"' – bestowed upon by Melanie Salcedo *'"The Top Dog"' Managers * Melanie Salcedo Entrance themes *'"Berzerk"' by Eminem (WEW; 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments